Psy
Nickname "Psy" is an infected dressed in a white lab coat, a dark blue shirt and dark blue pants. His head, and most likely his brain, has been severely mutated to a large size. Only one of his eyes is always solid blue and it constantly twitches. When Psy is idle, he'll perform a psionic shockwave blast capable of rippling the air around him. His head will begin to swell and bulge while it and both his eyes glow a very bright blue. He suddenly jerks his head down with its mouth wide open, as though he were screaming, and executes the attack. Psy is an enemy that should always be prioritized because its blast, which not only covers a big area, can cause relatively normal to extreme knockback, preventing any kind of progress for most units. His slow speed and constant blasting will stall him, leaving him in the safer backlines while other enemies move forward. Additionally, his regular melee attack pushes units back, potentially allowing him to push units back even if they finally managed to reach Psy before his next blast, which can create all the space he needs to prepare it. Despite how the blast looks in-game, the psi attack can only affect units in front of Psy, meaning units that manage to get behind Psy are unable to be harmed or pushed back (or forward for that matter) by him. Stationary units like Empty Barrel or Generator cannot be damaged by psi attacks no matter where they're placed. Since the psi attack causes knockback, most units under the heavyweight class are a hard counter against Psy thanks to their knockback resistance. However, they should still be supported as they either have long preparation time, high courage cost, or both. Policeman is one of the best choices as, apart from possessing full knockback resistance, his high health allows him to tank forward and his shotgun will easily eliminate groups of them with spread damage. Alternatively, most units under the damager class possess knockback resistance as well, generally costs less, and prepares much quicker. They will still be pushed back a little but they do have a solid chance at killing Psy if heavyweights are not up to speed for a particular mission. Grenader is a solid melee unit to use as his manual grenade toss can kill Psy fairly easily. However, if Psy knocks Grenader back, he will not be able to use his ability until he starts moving again so proper timing, as always, is important. Charlotte and Sniper are some recommended ranged units to use against Psy as their long-ranged weapons means they won't ever have to get too close to take a shot. In most cases, they'll be able to shoot Psy in an area just outside the radius of his psi attack. Ranged units with a high rate of fire can also work as most have decent range to their attacks and can occasionally hit or kill Psy while fighting other enemies. Red Barrel is a useful rage ability against Psy as the explosion can kill him or groups of him and other enemies. However, he is fire-resistant, so the fire pool created from the barrel or Molotov will not work against him. Abilities * Psi attack that pushes units back. ** Knockback and damage becomes stronger the closer units are to Psy. * Fire resistance. * Knocks the enemy back. First Encountered * Stage 6, Mission 99. Trivia * Rarely, when Psy performs its psi attack, the circular air ripple effect might persist on-screen for the rest of the mission. Gallery Psy (Updated font).jpg|Journal entry. Category:Enemies Category:Zombies